Change of Heart
by Grangers
Summary: Life on the Makah Rez is great for Faye. But when her Quileute grandfather gets sick, she and her family have to move nearby to help him.  She misses her old life, until she meets Brady. Their relationship is perfect. Or so she thinks.
1. Prologue: A Day In The Life

**Hello! Since we are good friends and enjoy writing and reading fanfictions, we decided to write one together. So here it is! Happy reading!**

**-Maddie & Julie**

**P.S. If you want to read any of our other stories, Maddie's penname is converse37 and Julie's is Liza Cullen-Black.**

**Prologue: A Day In The Life**

My alarm shrilly beeping woke me on Monday morning. I rolled out of bed and toward the closet, grabbing my favorite jeans and t-shirt combo. I savored the quiet of early morning while I glanced in the mirror at my curly black hair before pulling it back into its usual ponytail. I headed to the kitchen where my mom was pouring bowls of cereal. Dad was already at work, at his architecture firm in Port Angeles.

"Good morning, Faye," she greeted me, handing me a bowl.

"Good morning," I replied, sitting at the kitchen table, knowing that I would be interrupted in about sixty seconds. And sure enough, the sounds of my siblings waking up carried down the stairs. Harry raced down the stairs while my mom woke Poppy.

"Faye, guess what?" he asked in his adorable little boy voice.

"I don't know, Har. You're going to have to tell me."

"Today's my show-and-tell day!" He was almost bursting at the seams with excitement.

"That's awesome! Do you know what you're bringing?" I asked, putting his cereal in front of him. Sometimes I was just a little bit jealous of him; first grade was so much easier than high school. His answer was hard to understand through his mouthful of cereal, but I understood when he pulled out the picture frame. We went to Disney Land the previous summer, and due to his obsession with Buzz Lightyear, we ended up getting a picture with him.

"Good choice." Next mouthful, and Poppy was toddling into the kitchen, rosy-cheeked and smiling. "Hello, cutie." My bowl was empty and my cup drained by the time she had started eating. The chaos of getting Harry to elementary school and Poppy to preschool was always something I tried to avoid.

I slung my backpack on my shoulder and slid on my converse before saying goodbye. It was always best to get out before the tantrums started because they always missed me when I left. Lucy and Jacqueline were already waiting to walk to school like we did everyday.

"Happy Monday, Faye!" Lucy said.

"Sure, Lucy," I replied, rolling my eyes. How Lucy managed to be so full of energy before school without coffee was beyond me.

"Let's go. Lucy doesn't want to miss seeing Alex," Jacqueline added. We never failed to express how adorable of a couple Lucy and Alex were, and Lucy never failed to blush.

"Are you guys excited for lax?" Lucy asked to change the subject.

"Of course I am, Luce," I replied.

"It's just practice right?" Jacqueline asked.

"Yeah. It's a good thing. I hate Monday games," I answered as we reached the front door of Makah Reservation High School. We walked through the halls toward our homerooms.

"See you later, guys," I said as I walked into my homeroom. Impatiently, I tapped my foot through the announcements until the bell rang and I joined back up with Jacqueline for geometry.

"Team test, Jacqueline. Are you ready?" I asked playfully.

"Yes, but only because you're in my group, Faye," she replied as we sat at our group with Micah and Eli.

"Hey, Faye," Eli said. Jacqueline raised her eyebrows. She was so convinced that Eli had a crush on me, but band kids weren't really my type. Before I could say anything else, our teacher, Mr. Dunn, came in and started handing out the tests.

It took the entire period to finish the test and we didn't have any other classes together before lunch, so I said goodbye to Jacqueline as I headed to science to face the most boring part of my day.

Lucy and Jacqueline were already sitting at our usual table. They stood up when I walked toward them so we could buy our lunches together.

"I wish you were in our science, Faye," Lucy whined.

"I do too," I said reluctantly.

"At least you have Mrs. Lipton. Mr. Jennings is the worst," Jacqueline said. We grabbed salads and made our way to the register to pay for them. I was mostly quiet during the rest of lunch, content with listening to my friends arguing about whether we would beat the Quileute Rez School in our next Lacrosse game.

As usual, lunch ended too soon, but we headed to our only class together. French was always really easy, because Ms. Leib was always low-key. Even the tests were easy because she didn't hesitate to help. We spent the class making fun of the people in our French textbooks that looked really stupid in 90's clothes, while we did class work.

Finally, the bell rang, and we headed to the locker room to change into blue lacrosse pinnies and black mesh shorts. Jacqueline tied a blue ribbon in my hair like she always did for lax.

"White, Quinn, Hughes, this isn't social hour," Coach Coyne said as we grabbed our sticks and walked out onto the field.

We paired up and started our usual two laps around the track, cradling our sticks as we ran. I was running along with Lucy, and she started jabbering on about how Eli and I should get married or something. I pretended to be listening, throwing out a few "Yeahs" and "Uh huhs" at the appropriate times, but I was distracted by my thoughts. I felt something in the pit of my stomach, like something was about to happen.

Quickly we got into our five star drill.

"White, get your head in the game!" My coach screamed, and I looked up to see the ball flying towards me. My hands snapped my lacrosse stick into place last minute for a quick −and lucky− catch. I sprinted towards the goal, and flung the ball at our goalie's feet, to see it bounce back against the net.

After some ground ball drills and about half an hour of sprinting, Coach Coyne called us to circle to talk game strategies.

"It's okay, Regina! We're still working on bounce shots!" Coach yelled at the goalie as she ducked back to get the ball out of the net.

"See you, guys," I said.

"Bye, Faye!" Jacqueline and Lucy shouted and waved as I got into the passenger side of my moms car, overall making a scene.

"How was school?" My mom asked.

"Same as usual," I replied. We pulled into the driveway and I walked through the door and straight up the stairs to change out of my practice clothes and deposit my books on my desk. As soon as I came out, Poppy was waiting for me.

"Hey, kiddo. Did you have a nice day?" I greeted her, picking her up. My dad's voice drifted up the stairs while he was talking to Harry about baseball. "Sounds like Daddy's home, Poppy."

"Poppy and Faye! Two of my favorite girls!" he said when we reached the dining room, taking Poppy from my arms. My mom was setting the table and putting out a bowl of pasta and meatballs.

"Did you all have a good day?" she asked as we began eating.

"We had cupcakes at school, Mommy," Poppy said.

"Was it somebody's birthday?"

"It was Amber's birfday," she replied in her adorable toddler voice.

"What about you, Harry? How was show and tell?"

"Awesome! Miss Miller kept my picture at the front of the classroom _all_ day!" he said excitedly, his mouth full of spaghetti.

"That's so cool!" I said encouragingly.

"How was lacrosse, Faye?"

"Not bad. We have a game against the Quileute Rez School tomorrow," I replied. My mom and dad exchanged a suspicious look.

"I think it's time to tell them, Mai," my dad said.

"You're right, Chane. Why don't you tell them," she replied.

"Tell us what?" I asked cautiously.

"My dad, your grandpa is really sick and he needs our help to take care of him. So we bought a house on the Quileute Reservation to be closer to him and we're going to move there." There was a moment of silence as this sank in.

"Wait, what?"


	2. Three Weeks In, Three New Playmates

**Sorry this took so long! Remember to read our other fanfictions!**

**-Maddie and Julie**

**Three Weeks In, Three New Playmates**

It's been three weeks since that dinner. Three weeks, and my life has spiraled out of control.

I sat in my new room, with its "hand crafted crown molding" and "simply wonderful, open and cheery windows" as the Real Estate lady put it. Five minutes after meeting her I was already planning how I could kill her. Her overly perky attitude and clearly fake smile pushed me over the edge.

I'd been rather moody ever since I found out that we were moving. I didn't want to leave my friends, my lacrosse team, or my home. I've lived there my whole life and I've never been a fan of change.

Though, the annoying real estate lady did have a point, the windows were the best part of the room. There were three of them, grouped together at the front. My room faced the front of the house, so they gave me a view of the street, and the homes across from us. Beneath the three windows was a large window seat, which was perfect for reading.

I surveyed the room once more, taking in its half oval shape. Its walls were a light ocean blue, and the crown molding was an eggshell white. It was roughly double the size of my old bedroom, with hardwood floors and a large closet. It took these three weeks to start to realize how selfish and rude I had been to my parents these past few weeks. I stood up to go and apologize to them, not wanting the guilt resting heavily on my chest.

That's when I heard the sound of teenagers walking down the street, and since I am a 15-year-old girl who doesn't know a soul down here except for her family, I ran towards the window.

Traipsing down the sidewalk across the street from my house were three boys who appeared as though they had been spoon fed steroids since they were small infants. Or large infants.

They were all easily over 6'6, with bulging muscles from underneath their t-shirts. They all had deep russet skin like mine, and dark hair in crew cuts. They appeared about 20 through 25 each, but their talk and noise made them sound as though they were teenagers. In the middle of my observations, they stopped walking, facing my house. The sign in the front yard telling the world that this house had been sold was taken down, and the moving truck was still parked in the long drive way.

"New neighbors, Brady?" one asked, elbowing another, who I assumed was Brady. They all stood staring at the house as though it wasn't real. And if I were in their position, I would do the same. Our new neighborhood was filled with considerably smaller houses, but I found out that my dad had some renovations put on this house to make it big enough for us. Those renovations included two more bedrooms, three and a half more baths, and an expansion for a den and larger kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess they moved in," the one who I had guessed was Brady answered after a few moments. They stood, watching the house for a couple more seconds, before I heard the voice of Poppy outside.

"Hi!" she screamed from the front yard. I looked as far as I could through the screen, and saw that she managed to get away from my mother's hawk watch and get out the front door. She was wearing one of her favorite dresses, which was large, puffy, and pink gingham, with little green and purple flowers embroidered on it. Her black curls were insane all over her head, and she had some sort of red goo all over her face.

The one boy who hadn't spoken waved to her, laughing lightly. The others just watched with coy smiles on their faces.

"Do you want to come over and pway?" she shouted back, and they all started laughing, making their way over to our yard. Suddenly terrified, I darted downstairs, being momentarily stopped by Harry, who was dancing around in a cape from Halloween last year.

When I finally got out to the front yard, one of the boys was standing near the flowers, his hands over his eyes, counting loudly.

"Excuse me!" I called to him, my shyness completely forgotten as worry set in, and marched over towards his large form. He was much taller up close. "What are you doing?" I asked, and he looked down at me.

"I'm playing hide and go seek with Poppy. Are you her sister?" He asked, his dark eyes heavy on mine.

"Yes, I am. And I would like to know where she is." I tried to sound firm, but he saw right through it and started laughing at me. I could feel my cheeks flush.

"Well, I don't know! That's the point of the game," he chuckled, and held out his large hand to me. "I'm Colin, would you like to play with us?"

I ignored his attempts to charm me, and instead said rudely, "No, I would like to find my little sister!"

He laughed again.

I was starting to get rather upset, where did he get the right to start laughing at me?

"Calm down, finding them is the point of the game. You go that way," he pointed around the side of the house nearest the garage, "And I'll go that way," he nodded towards the other side.

I huffed, but nodded anyway and stormed off towards that direction. I looked behind all the bushes for the bright pink dress. I was turning away to go the back yards when I bumped into a hard chest.

"Sorry." The apology immediately fell from my mouth, and I looked up into the warmest pair of light brown eyes I've ever seen. His light pink lips were cocked into a smirk, and he laughed. I recognized him. This was Brady, the one who was asked if we were his new neighbors.

"It's all right, it's my fault," he muttered back, his smirk slowly turning to a cute smile, "I'm Brady, and you are?"

"Faye." I answered shortly, as I suddenly remembered that I didn't know where my little sister was. As if she were reading my thoughts, a bubbly squeal sounded from the back yard. Without the slightest consideration of Brady, I turned on my heel and sprinted to her.

I heard his following me, his footsteps heavy thuds compared to my light ones. I broke past the house in a matter of nanoseconds to find Poppy running between Colin and the other boy who remained nameless. She was squealing and laughing, and I noticed my mother standing in the window that faced the back yard. She looked calm, as though these giant men playing with her youngest daughter weren't strange at all.

Worriedly, I ran out to her and scooped her up in my arms. "Poppy, what did Mom tell you about strangers!" I cried, knowing that my rudeness was abundant.

"Colin is my fwiend!" she screeched, wriggling in my arms. I set her down, and she sprinted from me to Colin, latching onto one of his legs. He laughed, and picked her up.

Something about the adoration in his eyes told me to leave them be. It told me that he wouldn't hurt her, but I still needed the reassurance.

"Don't hurt her." I warned, a small growl in my tone. He looked up, his expression changing from pure warmth to shock that I would even think of something like that.

"Scouts honor. I won't harm a hair on her head," he said, putting up three fingers on his right hand, Poppy clutching to his shoulder, his left arm hugging her to him.

"Alright," I replied coolly. I retreated back inside, and my mom's eyes followed me.

"Faye, don't worry about your little sister. They won't hurt her," she told me carefully, as if she were choosing her words while she spoke.

"How are you okay with complete strangers playing with your youngest daughter?" I yelled in a hushed tone.

"Do not act like you know more than me, Faye Noelle!" She slammed the glass she'd been putting away on the counter, and I was surprised when it didn't shatter. Her eyes were narrowed and her expression none too happy.

"I know for a fact those boys would never hurt her. So do not pretend you know everything. For the past three weeks you've done nothing but complain and mope and tell us we're ruining your life! Could you stop for a moment and thank us or consider the fact that we're here because your grandfather is very sick? You are being selfish and we won't tolerate it anymore." She glowered at me, one hand planted on the counter, the other on her hip.

I dipped my head, my black corkscrews of hair falling over my face. My cheeks flamed and I knew she was right, the heavy feeling of guilt pressing against my chest. "I'm sorry, Mom. I just didn't want to leave my friends, or my team. I'm sorry for being so selfish, and stuck in my own world. And thank you so much, my room is absolutely perfect," I smiled hopefully, and she smiled back, holding her arms out for a hug.

I happily complied and hugged her tightly, inhaling her smell of lilac and peppermints. She pulled back, "I just want you to be happy, Faye."

"I am, Mom." I nodded, and winked at her, looking back out at the yard. The three boys were lying in the grass, as though they were dead, and Poppy was on top of Colin's chest, giggling and poking his face.

All of a sudden, Brady jumped up, yelling loudly, and causing Poppy to jump off Colin in a wave of shock, and then fall to the ground in hysteric laughter.

All of the worried nerves I'd felt about the three strangers had completely fallen away, and I knew, somehow, that they wouldn't hurt her if their lives depended on it.

Maybe living here in La Push, wasn't that bad. And then, as if I was hit by a tidal wave, I remembered. I'm transferring to a new school.

I've been with the same people my whole life, and now I've been pulled away. Could I join their lacrosse team this late in the season? That might be able to compensate. I can't deal without lacrosse.

Okay, this might be worse than I thought.


	3. Don't Worry, Be Happy

** So far, writing this story has been awesome so we hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoy writing it! Please write a review so we can get some feedback.**

**-Maddie and Julie**

**Don't Worry, Be Happy**

I stood in front of my closet on Monday morning trying to decide what to wear. Not even my favorite shirt would make me feel better about going to La Push High School, but I put on the lacy boho top anyway with a pair of skinny jeans and fringe boots. At least I wouldn't look bad in front of a bunch of strangers.

For my mom's sake, I tried to seem happy when I ate my cereal. The absence of Harry and Poppy made it easier to relax. Just as I was getting up to brush my teeth, I felt my phone vibrate and found a text from Jacqueline.

_Faye, we miss you so much! School won't be the same without you! Have fun at your new school and find a cute boy for us ;) Love, Jacqueline and Lucy._ A smile crept to my face when I read it and I quickly typed a reply. _Thank you, guys! I miss you too! Don't have too much fun without me. :)_

"Faye," my mom said before I could head out the door.

"Yeah, Mom?" I replied, grabbing my raincoat.

"Do you want me to drive you?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I can walk. But thank you," I said.

"Have a good day sweetheart." She wrapped her arms around me.

"I'll try." And I put my hood up as I stepped through the door. The sound of teenage guys carried from a few houses away and I noticed that Brady, Colin, and the nameless boy were almost at the end of the street.

It was good and bad, since I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't want them to see me because they would probably make fun of me after the episode yesterday. Keeping about a half a block behind them, I followed them all the way to the school, but they went in through a side door and I was able to go in undetected.

The main lobby was similar to my old school, tile floor, big windows, hallways extending from both sides, and big doors straight ahead leading to the main office. I proceeded into the office and went up to the secretary at the front desk.

"Hi," I said shyly when she looked up. "I'm Faye White. I'm new here."

"Welcome to La Push High School," she said sweetly. "I have your schedule right here and also an assignment book that has our bell schedule and a map. You will need to give this paper to your teachers to sign and return it to me at the end of the day." She handed me the papers and assignment book.

"Thank you," I said, taking a quick glance at my schedule.

"Right now is homeroom, and I believe you have Miss Edmund so when you leave here you should make a left and her room number is 143. I'm sure you'll like her. Have a nice day," she said. I thanked her and headed left, paying attention to the room numbers. Room 143 was on the left side of the hallway after it curved to the left. Taking a deep breath, I timidly walked toward the desk where a pretty, young teacher sat.

"You must be our new student!" she said in a genuinely excited voice, holding out her hand for me to shake. "I'm Miss Edmund. And you are Faye, right?"

"Yes," I replied, handing her the paper she needed to sign.

"Welcome to our homeroom! I have a coffee machine if you want to help yourself." She gestured to the windowsill where the other people from my homeroom were gathered. I could already tell I would love Miss Edmund.

"Thank you. I think I will," I said with a smile and I made my way to the group of students. One of the girls turned to me and handed me a cup.

"Hi, I'm Marissa," she said as I poured coffee and added cream and sugar. "If you need me to show you to any classes today, I would be happy to."

"I'm Faye. And you really don't have to go out of the way for me."

"Nonsense! Can I see your schedule?" I handed her the piece of paper and we sat down at a group of four desks with two other girls who introduced themselves as Natalie and Ella.

"We have French and English together for first and second period!" Marissa said.

"I'm in your French, chemistry, and history," Ella added.

"And you're my art," Natalie said.

"Awesome! Now I know people in my classes," I said, feeling a little better about my day.

"We have the best French class ever…" Marissa went on, but I wasn't paying attention because when I glanced up, I nearly choked on my coffee. Walking through the door were two boys with bulging muscles and crew cuts. One of them I didn't recognize, but the other was none other than Brady.

I tried to hide my face, but I knew he would see me eventually. Natalie, Ella, and Marissa kept chatting with me through the announcements coming from the loudspeaker, but before the bell rang Miss Edmund stood up to make her own announcement.

"In case you haven't noticed, we have a new addition to our homeroom. This is Faye," she gestured to me and I waved awkwardly. "Please make her feel welcome." Brady's eyes were on me when the bell rang and I was lucky enough to escape to English with Marissa before he could approach me.

I sat next to Marissa in English, and the teacher Mrs. Hartley seemed nice, but she was quite boring. The rest of my classes passed similarly; French, Chemistry, and history had nice teachers and I knew the girls from homeroom, but none of them were in my lunch. Ella kindly directed me to the cafeteria before heading off to her next class. I grabbed the red plastic tray and followed the line of people to get to the salad bar.

"Faye," a voice said from behind me. I turned around and immediately wished I hadn't. It was Brady.

"Hi," I replied, and he smiled adorably like the first time I saw him. Why was he talking to me after how I acted when he and his friends came to play with Poppy?

"Do you have anyone to sit with?" He asked me.

"Um, no," I said, surprised.

"Do you want to sit with me, then?"

"Wouldn't you friends not like that after yesterday?" We had reached the salad bar and I started putting lettuce into my container.

"I'm sure Colin and Seth won't mind." He reached across me to grab a slice of pizza.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, by the way," I said as I grabbed an apple and a bag of chips so I wouldn't have to look at him. "Poppy's the youngest and I can get a little overprotective."

"It's fine. If I had a little sister I would probably be the same way," he replied. When I saw him in my backyard, I never expected him to be this nice. We paid for our food and he led me to a table where Colin and the other boy who came to my house sat.

"Hey guys, is it okay if Faye sits with us today?" Brady asked them.

"Sure," Colin said. I sat down next to Brady and started eating my salad.

"You're Poppy's sister, right?" Seth asked.

"Yes," I replied, my cheeks going red. "And I'm sorry I was so paranoid yesterday."

"I get where you're coming from, so it's cool. You're really lucky to have Poppy as your sister," Colin said. When he mentioned her name the same look came to his face from yesterday in my backyard, like she was his reason for living. He barely knew my sister.

Again, anger started to color my thoughts, but I fought it off. If my mom was okay with Colin, I should be to. The guys were talking about their last baseball gamefor a little while, but then Brady turned towards me.

"So where did you live before you moved here, Faye?" he asked.

"I lived on the Makah Rez," I replied.

"So you're from nearby," Seth said.

"Yeah. I played lacrosse for the Rez School," I said wistfully.

"What brought you here then?" Colin asked. Now I started to feel a bit uncomfortable so I didn't speak right away.

"My mom is Quileute and her dad got sick so she wanted to live closer so we could help him," I finally admitted. Pause.

"That's really cool of you," Brady finally said with a warm smile that I willingly returned.

"We have two minutes until fifth period," Seth informed us as Brady and I got up to throw away our trash.

"What do you have fifth period?" he asked me.

"Gym." I dropped my tray on the growing pile on top of the trashcan.

"With Coach Marshall?" I nodded. "You're in my class. I'll show you where the gym is." The bell rang and we walked out and made our way to the gym, which was only a short walk from the cafeteria. He walked me over to where a guy in his late twenties in athletic pants and a La Push sweatshirt stood.

"Coach, this is Faye. She's new in our class," Brady said.

"Hi Faye. I'm Coach Marshall," he said shaking my hand. "There's no gym uniform just wear sneakers and clothes you can get active in. You don't have to dress for gym today, though."

"No, it's fine. I have a change of clothes in my bag," I replied and he pointed me toward the girl's locker room. There were a few girls from some of my other classes in the locker room that I chatted with as we changed and walked back into the gym.

"Come on everybody, let's hustle! We're continuing our lacrosse unit outside today." I smiled internally that I happened to join this gym class while they were playing lacrosse. We walked out on the field and ran a lap to warm up before doing basic passing drills.

The period passed by quickly and everyone was jogging back to the locker rooms but I hung back.

"Coach Marshall?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you know who the girls lacrosse coach is?"

"I am. Did you have a question for me?"

"I know the season already started, but do you think I could join the team? I used to play for the Makah Rez School so I have experience," I asked hopefully.

"What position did you play?" He asked.

"Center." By now we were back in the gym.

"You were the center? I've seen you play before. You're an exceptional player, so I'll let you on the team."

"Really? Thank you so much!" Now I was on cloud nine. Even if I wasn't with my best friends, I would still get to play the sport I loved.

"I'll give you a practice schedule tomorrow since we don't have practice today. Don't forget to bring your equipment." I ran into the locker room to change back into my normal clothes as the bell rang. Luckily, I knew where the art room was for my last class with Natalie from homeroom.

"Hi, Faye," she said when I sat down next to her.

"Hi, Natalie."

"What are you so happy about?" She obviously noticed the huge smile on my face.

"Coach Marshall is letting me join the lacrosse team even though the season already started," I answered.

"That's awesome! Ella's on the team, too," Natalie told me, but we couldn't continue the conversation because Ms. Hoffman started the class. We spent the class sketching flowers with colored pencils. My sketches were subpar as usual, but Natalie's were beautiful.

When the bell rang, I was glad to go home, but I felt more optimistic about La Push High School. Natalie, Ella, and Marissa were people I could be friends with. These thoughts floated through my mind as I walked home. As I neared the house, I noticed two figures standing in the front yard.

"Oh my gosh!" I shrieked when I realized who they were. It was Jacqueline and Lucy waiting there like this was the normal thing to do. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked as we hugged eachother.

"We missed you too much," Jacqueline said.

"And we wanted to hear about your first day at La Push. I hope they we're too loser-ish for you," Lucy admitted, making me laugh.

"It was better than I expected. Come inside." We dropped our bags in the foyer and made our way to the kitchen. My mom was waiting with a bowl of popcorn for us. She was obviously in on the surprise and I smiled at her to show my gratitude. She stepped out to pick up Harry and Poppy from school.

"So were the girls nice or were they catty?" Jacqueline wanted to know.

"There were some nice girls in my homeroom," I answered.

"Not as good as us though, right?" Lucy asked.

"Of course not," I reassured her

"What about guys?" Jacqueline elbowed me.

"Well this one guy is nice. He asked me to sit with him at lunch cause I had no one to sit with…"

"He definitely likes you! What's his name?" Lucy pressed.

"He was just being nice, I mean, he is my neighbor. And his name is Brady."

"Do we get to meet him?" They both looked at me hopefully, but I shook my head.

"We're not going to stalk Brady. He still has time to decide that I'm weird. The real news is that the lax coach is letting me join the team."

"This late in the season? That's awesome!" Jacqueline said.

"But now you'll be playing against us!" Lucy whined.

"It's better than not playing at all. I'm not willing to give up lax," I said. Just then the doorbell rang and I had no choice but to answer it. Lucy and Jacqueline followed, obviously hoping that it was Brady.

"Hi." Colin and Brady were standing outside the door and Lucy and Jacqueline were acting like they were having seizures.

"Hey, Faye. Is Poppy home yet?" Colin asked and Lucy and Jacqueline exchanged a look.

"Not yet, but she should be in a few minutes. Oh, um, Lucy and Jacqueline this is Colin and Brady," I said as my mom's car pulled into the driveway. Poppy ran out of the car squealing and flew into Colin's arms, but Brady stayed back.

"So are you guys from the Makah Rez?" he asked.

"Yeah, we just came to make sure Faye wasn't lonely here without us," Lucy said.

"And by the looks of things, she's not," Jacqueline added, poking me in the ribs. Brady smiled, but I could see him blushing almost as much as me.

"We should probably get going," Lucy said. "You guys have fun." I hugged her and Jacqueline and thanked them for coming and they walked away, leaving me with my new life in La Push.


End file.
